


the common tongue (of loving you)

by tullycat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, but jeonghan should know not to tell jun to stop doing things by now, jeonghan tells jun not to flirt with josh, jun tries his best not to flirt, junhui: a quiet and handsome guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/pseuds/tullycat
Summary: "Do you know who that is?" Junhui throws the question out to Jihoon, but it's Minghao who swoops in to answer."Don't even think about it." Minghao plucks the drink from his hand, ignoring Junhui's weak grabs at Minghao’s waist to reclaim it. "Joshua is Jeonghan's best friend and he'll never let this happen.""Nothing's happening. There's nothing to let happen." Junhui watches Joshua greet Jeonghan's friends one by one. "Can you introduce me?"





	the common tongue (of loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea rattling around for a few months so I decided to write this short junshua to help get over my writer's block! thank you to karlarado and helicases for always being supportive, especially helicases for helping with the flirting. many thanks as always to merryofsoul for betaing and letting me whine about this to you 💕
> 
> Writing about Jun and Josh had me researching and combining a lot more Chinese/US/Korean culture than I expected so please let me know if I messed something up, culture or language-wise! please feel free to drop a comment here or in my DMs to let me know what I've gotten wrong. I'd love to learn more!

Junhui is drunk.

Not drunk enough that Minghao takes away his beer in exasperation, or that he rants about the virtues of hot dog cookers to the person unfortunate enough to sit next to him, but drunk.

"Jihoon!" Junhui yells, loud enough to be heard over the music Jeonghan is blasting in celebration of returning from enlistment. "Jihoon, I have to tell you something."

"Are you going to tell me you love me?" Jihoon asks the question, nonchalant and aloof, like he doesn’t care about Junhui’s answer either way, but his face still scrunches into a smile. "You've said it three times already."

"No, Jihoon, it's different this time."

Jihoon raises his eyebrows and waits. He looks so cute sitting curled against the arm of the couch, feet tucked to the side and drink clutched near his lap that Junhui blurts out, "Jihoon-ah, I love you!"

Jihoon sighs. "Seungcheol will be jealous if he hears you say that."

"It's okay." Junhui reaches down with his free hand to pet Jihoon's hair reassuringly. Maybe Jihoon is also a little drunk, because he doesn't pull away from Junhui's affection like normal. "I love Seungcheol too. I should tell him I love him."

"He would like that," Jihoon agrees.

Junhui lifts his drink and spins in a circle. "Seungcheol!" he yells, trying to find him in the crowded apartment. "Seungcheol-hyung, I love you!"

Seungcheol doesn't appear, probably monopolized by Jeonghan’s attention. The only face Junhui recognizes is Minghao, meeting his eyes over everyone else's heads, and Junhui loves him too and he should know Junhui loves him so he yells again. The spinning turns into dancing as Junhui closes his eyes and lets it carry him away, his pulse syncing with the beat.

The apartment tilts when Junhui opens his eyes again, the combination of alcohol and spinning making him unsteady on his feet. His gaze bounces from person to couch to window to door, not settling until —

A man Junhui has never seen before pulls Jeonghan into a hug. He leans back and brushes silken brown hair from his eyes, a gorgeous smile splitting his face. Jeonghan says something to the newcomer and he throws his head back to laugh, a hand covering his mouth. 

Like a shaken snow globe returning to peace, all the floating pieces of his mind settle into place. Gravity carries Junhui down, eyes never moving from the stranger. The couch begrudgingly catches him halfway and Junhui throws out a hand to steady himself.

"Do you know who that is?" Junhui throws the question out to Jihoon, but it's Minghao who swoops in to answer.

"Don't even think about it." Minghao plucks the drink from his hand, ignoring Junhui's weak grabs at Minghao’s waist to reclaim it. "Joshua is Jeonghan's best friend and he'll never let this happen."

"Nothing's happening. There's nothing to let happen." Junhui watches Joshua greet Jeonghan's friends one by one. "Can you introduce me?" He makes sure not to switch to Mandarin and enunciates his words, not wanting to give Minghao any reason to doubt the sincerity of his request. Or his sobriety.

"Absolutely not. I like Jeonghan on my good side," Minghao says. He laughs and sips from the bottle he stole from Junhui, leaning against the side of the couch to join Junhui in his study of Jeonghan and Joshua. "Really though. Jeonghan's protective of the people he loves and sometimes you can be..."

"Can be what?"

"A little much." Minghao hops up and out of Junhui's reach before he can push him. "I have to let my boyfriend show me off again, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." Minghao throws the advice over his shoulder and makes his way over to where Jeonghan is waving at him.

“I'm a quiet guy!” Junhui yells at Minghao’s retreating back, but there's no response as Minghao disappears into Jeonghan’s inner circle.

“I'm a quiet, handsome guy," Junhui repeats, slumping sideways against Jihoon, who by now is occupied with a cuddly Seungcheol in his lap. Seungcheol pats his shoulder consolingly as Junhui watches Joshua laugh again. They make eye contact for a second across the room, Joshua still smiling, and Junhui's heart flips.

Who cares what Jeonghan wants. He's going to get to know Joshua anyway.

“Of course you are," sighs Jihoon.

—

When Minghao finally returns to their apartment the next morning, Junhui corners him. He springs off the couch as the door opens, not giving Minghao time to escape. “Please tell me everything you know about Joshua."

“Let me take off my shoes first," Minghao complains.

Soonyoung pops his head out the kitchen door, bowl of ramen in hand. “What's happening? You always use Mandarin for the good gossip."

Minghao treks to his room to drop off his overnight bag and then to the kitchen to grab an apple, Junhui shadowing him the whole way. He finally settles on the couch, which Junhui takes as his cue to attack. “Joshua. Everything. Please."

Soonyoung, curious enough to follow them into the living room, looks disappointed. "You're talking about Joshua? That's all?"

"You know him too?"

Soonyoung shrugs. "Yeah. He was there a week ago when I hung out with Myungho and Jeonghan." Recognition lights up Soonyoung's face. "But _ you _ didn't want to see anyone that day."

Junhui turns wounded eyes on Minghao. “Soonyoung met him a week ago and you didn’t think to introduce me too?” Junhui asks, offended by past Minghao’s oversight.

“You didn’t even know he existed. Am I supposed to tell you about all of Jeonghan’s friends?”

“When they’re that gorgeous, yes.”

"I'll remember to bring you the next time Jeonghan drags me along for bonding time with his friends." Unimpressed by Minghao's teasing, Junhui stares at him with sad eyes until Minghao finally caves.

"He's originally from LA but went to university here and that's where he met Jeonghan," Minghao explains. "He went back to the States during Jeonghan's enlistment —" and here, Minghao's face flickers. It had been a long twenty-one months as Minghao waited for Jeonghan to return, with many a night spent curled next to Junhui as they watched a sad movie and pretended that was the reason for Minghao's sniffles.

Minghao shakes himself out of it and continues, "Now that he's back, Joshua has been visiting."

"For how long?" Junhui is almost afraid to ask.

"I'm not sure. But hyung." Minghao lays long fingers on Junhui's wrist. "Jeonghan said he left a breakup before coming here. I was serious when I said to back off."

Soonyoung laughs, nodding his head. "First time I met him, Jeonghan told me not to flirt with him, as if he forgot I'm with Wonwoo." 

"As if that's stopped you from flirting before," Minghao counters, then addresses Junhui again. “And he's from the States. Guys don't do skinship there, so you can't hang all over him.”

“I don't hang over anyone,” Junhui says, ignoring the way he's draped onto Minghao's shoulder. He can be loud and flirty when he wants, but that's not all of him. He can get to know Joshua slowly. And if Joshua doesn't want to date, that's fine with Junhui too. But he can at least _ try, _ right?

"That's your planning face. Leave me out of it," Minghao says, at the same time Soonyoung says, "I want to know!"

—

Junhui lies low on the Joshua Situation for a few days, not wanting to push his luck with Minghao. But when Minghao lets slip that he and Jeonghan are taking Joshua out to lunch, Junhui strong arms his way into an invitation.

"I know what you're doing," Minghao says as they round the corner to where Jeonghan and Joshua are waiting down the street.

"I'm not doing anything," Junhui replies. "I've never done a thing in my life." He's not even going to flirt with Joshua. He just wants to meet him and quiet the curiosity burning inside him. "I'm coming to see my good friend Jeonghan and take care of errands on this side of the city."

Minghao only has time to make a quiet disapproving noise before they're greeting Jeonghan and Joshua. Junhui is intimidated and awestruck to realize Joshua is even more gorgeous up close, which he didn't think was possible.

There's an awkward second where Junhui doesn't know how to greet him — do they shake hands because Joshua is from the States, or bow because they're in Korea? They settle on a half shake, half bow, which has Junhui nervously dropping Joshua’s hand and Minghao muttering _ āi yā _ under his breath before they finally enter the café.

Minghao and Jeonghan slide into seats next to each other so they can be coupley without asking Junhui or Joshua’s preference. Minghao throws an arm over Jeonghan's shoulder and runs his fingers over the buzzcut Jeonghan is starting to grow out. They giggle at something in their own world, leaving Junhui to fend for himself. Without flirting.

Joshua saves him, lobbing him an easy opener. "You're Minghao's roommate, right? Is that how you know Jeonghan?"

"Of course. If he's dating Minghao I had to make sure hyung wasn't an asshole."

"Oh. And you somehow decided he isn't?" Joshua says with a smirk. Jeonghan looks away from Minghao long enough to make a face and whine at Joshua for being mean.

Joshua laughs easily and turns his attention back to Junhui. "I'm surprised we haven't met until now." He flips his hair out of his eyes and smiles softly and oh. Junhui is so out of his depth.

"Fate finds a way," Junhui jokes, but he doesn't find it too surprising. Minghao had barely let Junhui meet Jeonghan before he enlisted, never mind let their friend groups mix. That didn't happen until after, while they waited for Jeonghan to finish his service and Joshua had already returned to the US.

When their kimbap arrives, Junhui wiggles his fingers at Minghao, who wordlessly fishes hot sauce from the bag across his chest. Junhui dumps a generous amount on his food then hands it back to Minghao. Before he returns it to the bag, Minghao douses his kimbap with hot sauce too.

Junhui's chopsticks are halfway to his mouth before he notices Joshua staring at him. "Oh, sorry hyung, did you want some too?"

Joshua's lips quirk into a smile. "No, I'm okay."

"Some day, you're going to have to carry your own hot sauce, Junnie-hyung," Minghao says, but he's been saying that for forever.

"You wear the bag so well," Junhui says. “I don't want to ruin your style.”

Jeonghan smirks proudly. "You do look sexy." Minghao flips the ends of his hair and throws an arm over Jeonghan in a side hug. Junhui shares a look of amused exasperation with Joshua, even if he too wants to dive into Joshua's arms and get a better whiff of his cologne.

As the meal wraps up, Joshua surprises Junhui and orders a dessert.

"I missed Shua's sweet tooth," Jeonghan says fondly, watching Joshua eat a spoonful of makgeolli ice cream. “Joshua, show us with your body how it tastes.” They all laugh when Joshua pops up, fluttering his arms like a hummingbird. Junhui copies him, jumping out of his seat to flap his arms too. He earns an even louder laugh from Joshua, eyes almost closed to accommodate his wide smile.

Flustered, Junhui sits and mutters, in Mandarin so Jeonghan has no reason to yell at him for coming on too strong, “Joshua is so beautiful and his face is so sweet and I want to give him a thousand kisses every day.”

Without looking over, Jeonghan points in Junhui’s direction. “No.”

Minghao groans. “Say it in Cantonese next time so I’m not complicit,” he complains, still in Mandarin, bless him.

Joshua raises his eyebrows and looks between Jeonghan and Minghao, and when neither of them offer an explanation, turns his perfect beautiful face to Junhui and says, “I know that was my name. What did you say about me? Were you making fun of me?”

Minghao laughs. “Not quite,” he says under his breath.

"I guess you'll have to learn to find out," Junhui says and immediately regrets it. Definitely too flirty, definitely not Jeonghan approved.

Joshua's face lights up. "Would you actually teach me? I've been wanting to learn and it's easier to practice with someone."

"I'd be happy to help." Junhui figures it's a platitude, something polite to say, but he's proud to share his culture. Even if nothing comes of it, the promise is worth it for the way Joshua beams at him.

As they leave, Junhui pulls Minghao to the side. “Why does Jeonghan keep glaring at me like that?”

“Oh, Jeonghan definitely knows ‘beautiful,’ ‘sweet,’ and ‘kiss,’ in Mandarin.” Minghao smirks. “Guess I forgot to mention." 

“Aish. And you say I'm bad.”

—

Joshua's request to learn Mandarin is not a platitude, Junhui learns. Two days after their meeting, he gets a message. _ Hi this is Josh! Myungho gave me your number, I hope that's okay!! _

Junhui suggests meeting at a coffee shop — neutral ground, gives them something to do other than stare at each other, and allows Joshua an easy escape if he changes his mind about the whole thing.

The coffee shop is a mistake, Junhui quickly realizes. Too much ambient noise around them obscures the intricacies of the language. Junhui is embarrassed to speak another language too loudly in the café, so Joshua can't hear the correct pronunciation. "Like this?" Joshua asks, and Junhui can only shake his head helplessly as he stares at Joshua’s lips, struggling to shape the words.

They call it quits after a fruitless twenty minutes, but instead of leaving, like Junhui would expect from someone he's only met once, Joshua invites him to a dessert café down the street. Joshua keeps up a stream of commentary on his favorite desserts as they walk over, then offers to buy Junhui something like a good hyung (or boyfriend, Junhui wishes to himself). Junhui accepts a doughnut, then watches in awe as Joshua attacks his own piece of cake. For the second time that day, Junhui finds himself staring at Joshua’s lips closing around the spoon, his tongue flicking out to lick every spot of frosting. To his embarrassment, Joshua notices.

"Sorry, I'm being greedy. Did you want to try?" Not waiting for an answer, Joshua reaches across the table, free hand cupped under the spoon to catch any crumbs. Joshua's fingertips rest under Junhui's chin and Junhui's mouth drops open on reflex for Joshua to feed him.

"Good, right?" Joshua smiles. Junhui nods back, not trusting himself to speak. "So for our next lesson, could we meet at your apartment? I'd offer mine, but I don't have a permanent place yet."

Junhui agrees, but all he can think is _ this is very, very bad_.

The next week, Junhui makes no effort to hide their next meeting from Minghao. He's not doing anything wrong — just teaching a friend a new language. Junhui does, however, make sure Minghao has other plans during their lesson so he can’t stare at Junhui the whole time.

Soonyoung drifts in and out, occasionally sitting down to learn a word or two, but disappears to his room when Wonwoo arrives. And then, Junhui is alone with Joshua. He doesn't really know how to teach a language to someone, but Joshua seems content to repeat simple words and phrases after him. It’s when Junhui tries to introduce the concept of tones that Joshua starts to struggle.

"_Mā_."

Joshua's forehead wrinkles cutely in concentration. "_Má_."

Junhui giggles and parrots _ má _ after him. "You said 'numb,' not mother."

"I can hear a difference when you say it but my mouth doesn't want to do it." Joshua sighs. "_Mà_?"

"_Mā_."

"_Mā_?"

"Yes!" Junhui cheers for him. Joshua pumps his fist in excitement and repeats it several more times, Junhui nodding when he gets it right.

Joshua holds up his hand for a high five and when their palms touch, Joshua wraps his fingers around Junhui's. He's ashamed to admit it, but Junhui panics. He's incapable of being this close to Joshua's smiling face and touching his hand without flirting, so Junhui pulls his hand free and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"_Lei sik dzo fan mei a_?"

Joshua's empty hand flutters back to his side. "That sounds different than everything else you've said," he says curiously.

"It's Cantonese, not Mandarin. My native language."

"What does it mean?"

"Have you eaten?" Junhui explains, feeling shy.

Joshua nods in understanding, then shakes his head to answer the question, so Junhui leads him to the kitchen. He pulls out his prized possession and sets it up on the table.

"A hot dog cooker?" Joshua's eyes light up. "All the hot dogs here are what we call corn dogs in the States.”

“Ours are different too,” Junhui says. “We bake them into pastries, but this is still close enough.”

Joshua’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs wistfully. “Now I miss hot dogs at Dodgers’ games. Bun, ketchup, mustard, and you're done, nothing fancy. Hot dogs taste the best at stadiums.”

“I miss...Chinese food,” Junhui says. He sees Joshua about to interject and says, “_Good _ Chinese food, like at home, not the Korean-Chinese food here. The jajangmyeon doesn’t taste like our zhajiangmian. And dim sum. I would kick Minghao onto the streets and rent his room for some dim sum right now.”

Usually, Junhui doesn’t talk about homesickness with anyone other than Minghao since he’s not sure they’ll understand, but Joshua is far from home too. They're missing different things, but still missing.

"It hasn't been too bad this time," Joshua says while they wait for the hotdogs to cook. "When I was here for university though, I had the worst cravings for foods I didn't even usually eat. I think I got Jeonghan hooked on Cheez-Its and Sour Patch Kids during the semester we were studying in the US."

Even if he doesn't recognize the English, Junhui nods anyway. "Whenever Minghao or I go home, we have to make lists and bring back a stash of snacks for the other."

Joshua's laugh burns bright in Junhui's chest. Bonding over hotdogs and being far from home, no flirting required. Take that, Jeonghan.

Junhui drops a hotdog in front of Joshua and watches him pick it up with chopsticks. "I know it's no stadium hotdog," he says, nervous now, "but hopefully it's still okay."

Joshua takes a bite and beams. "It's amazing."

—

There’s nothing special about the morning Junhui wakes up in a bad mood. His roommates are happy with their boyfriends, which makes the apartment happy; his job is going well; and he’s had enough Mandarin lessons and non-lesson hang outs with Joshua to consider him an actual friend.

But that morning Junhui suffocates under the weight of Seoul sitting on his chest, stifling each breath before he can draw it. He’s trapped in a city of 600 square kilometers, though it feels more like two meters. The only remedies are a cool two thousand kilometers away or with Jeonghan for the day, so Junhui barricades himself in his room. Behind the locked door he can pretend he's still in Shenzhen. Call his mom, watch TV with the blinds shut, not speak Korean all day.

The plan is going well — Junhui is halfway through a web drama and a bag of jelly snacks, saved for emergencies — when a knock at the door draws him out. 

Joshua stands outside the apartment. His smile withers in confusion as he takes in Junhui’s greasy appearance, the complete opposite of the outfits he usually wears to impress Joshua.

“Sorry, did I get the day wrong?” Joshua asks, pulling out his phone to check. “I can leave, it’s no problem.” 

“No, come in.” The Korean sits heavy on Junhui’s tongue and he knows he doesn’t sound convincing, but he doesn’t want to turn Joshua away. “Is it okay if we watch TV instead of lessons?”

If Joshua finds the request strange, he hides it behind the motions of slipping off his shoes and sinking into the couch. Junhui turns on The Walking Dead for Joshua, figuring if he’s missing China, maybe Joshua would appreciate something from home too.

The incomprehensible English coming from the speakers gives Junhui an excuse to turn his brain off. He only follows along enough to mimic Joshua’s commentary and reposition himself closer when Joshua shifts on the couch. Joshua either senses his mood or feels the same way because there’s no expectation of conversation. They speak through Joshua’s fingers landing on Junhui’s leg when something surprising happens, or Joshua nudging Junhui and angling the laptop so he can see it better.

When the episode ends, Junhui motions for Joshua to wait, then disappears to his room. While Joshua can’t see him, he takes the opportunity to put on cologne and fix his hair before grabbing his pet turtle. 

Joshua lights up and coos when he sees the turtle, finger extended to stroke its head and shell. Junhui gives him a teaspoon of kale to feed the turtle then places it on the ground to explore. He knows Joshua is filming but the turtle looks so cute scrambling over the ground that Junhui lies down and crawls behind it.

Joshua laughs, full and beautiful, and Junhui turns around to beam at him, only to find Joshua lying down next to him. They crawl on their stomachs until they're laughing too hard to move. Before the turtle can make a grand escape, Junhui wiggles over and scoops him up, earning more laughs from Joshua. Turtle in hand, Junhui stands to return him to his tank, nudging Joshua towards the bathroom to wash his hands along the way.

Junhui returns to an empty room, until hands cover his eyes. From behind him, Joshua starts counting, Junhui recognizes with his rudimentary knowledge of English. He counts with Joshua, picking up on the hint, and lays his hands over Joshua's. Then Joshua slips away, voice getting quieter until he stops talking entirely to hide.

To keep the game fair in his small apartment, Junhui keeps his eyes shut as he searches for Joshua, arms raised in front like a zombie in search of a hug. Noises litter the room as Joshua attempts to throw him off track. Junhui catches him perched on the back of the couch after Joshua reveals himself with a soft laugh. Junhui stumbles as he reaches Joshua and steadies himself with fingers that linger too long on Joshua's waist before they're both giggling again.

Junhui ups the ante by sitting on a counter. The way Joshua's smile turns scheming when he finally finds him makes Junhui regret his decision. He's still regretting it twenty minutes later when he can't find Joshua — the apartment isn't that big, he's checked every corner — and whines his name.

A laugh bounces from one side of the room, finally giving Junhui a hint. Junhui's forehead makes contact first and he opens his eyes in confusion to see Joshua's thighs at face level. He's holding himself in the air, bracing his feet and back against the narrow hallway leading to Junhui's and Soonyoung's rooms. Junhui laughs and pouts simultaneously at Joshua's clever spot, then pouts even more when he can't copy Joshua. They collapse back on the couch, ending the game.

Minghao finds them an hour later reading on the couch together, Joshua on his phone and Junhui from a book.

"Joshua-hyung? You're here?" Minghao throws his bag on a chair and looks from Joshua to Junhui, who had been resting his head on Joshua's thigh. "Jeonghan's been wondering where you are. He sent at least a million texts."

"I must have missed them," Joshua says. Junhui rolls away so Joshua can stand, avoiding Minghao's piercing gaze and following Joshua to the door instead. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, Jun-ah," Joshua says kindly. Junhui swallows past a lump in his throat and waves goodbye. Minghao's arms are around him before he can turn around, a hand checking the temperature of his forehead.

"You should've said you were sick," Minghao chides. When he's satisfied that Junhui isn't burning up, he drops his hand and squeezes Junhui tightly. "You know Soonyoung or I would've come home."

Junhui pats Minghao's clasped hands on his stomach. "I was feeling down but...I think I’m feeling better now." Chased off by an afternoon with Joshua, the homesickness slinks away to its hiding place, waiting to pounce another day.

—

Junhui is dying.

He doesn’t tell Minghao because he would call Junhui overdramatic, but Junhui is suffering. The curiosity he tried to keep under control is now a full blown, heart-thumping, palm-sweating, knee-shaking crush on Joshua.

After Joshua noticed the keyboard in Junhui’s apartment, he mentioned that he played guitar and wouldn’t it be fun to have a jam sesh one day? No, past-Junhui, it _ wouldn't _ be fun because the jam session means now he's faced with Joshua's slender fingers dancing over the frets and the wrinkle in his forehead as he concentrates.

Joshua gives Junhui the key and plays the beginning of the song on his phone, a pop song in English, so Junhui can get a feel for the song. His part is easy — a ii-V-I progression with some sevenths thrown in for flair — so Junhui can relax and sneak glances at Joshua while he plays.

When Joshua starts singing softly as he plays, Junhui fumbles over the keys. He hides the mistake as a jazzy improvisation, then wishes he were playing on a real piano with a quiet pedal so he could hear Joshua better. Head ducked, staring at the strings, Joshua sings words Junhui doesn’t understand in a sweet, clear voice.

Junhui has to fight the urge to clap when Joshua finishes — it's a mutual jam session, not a performance, even if it felt like one — and instead asks, "What's the name of the song again?"

"Sunday Morning."

"What's it about?"

A faint blush spreads over Joshua's cheekbones. "Ah, it's like...It's kind of a cheesy love song —" and here Joshua's blush deepens, "— but I like it. And I know all the words," he adds with a self-conscious laugh and suddenly Junhui can't stand it. If he doesn't do something about this crush he's going to explode into a million Joshua-loving pieces all over the apartment for Minghao and Soonyoung to piece together again.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" Junhui asks, standing up. He's counting on Joshua's love of sweets to smooth over his awkward transition and thankfully Joshua agrees.

While they walk to the ice cream stand, Junhui tries to ignore the way his fingers itch to touch Joshua. Holding hands, a back hug, bumping knuckles; anything to dispel the nervous crush-energy careening through him and see if Joshua returns the feeling.

After they order their ice cream, there's an awkward moment of fighting over who gets to pay. 

“I invited you, so I should pay,” Junhui argues.

“But I'm the hyung,” Joshua says, probably karma for all the times Junhui has pulled the older brother card on Minghao. He puts the money in the woman's waiting hand and steers Junhui away.

Joshua isn't wearing a bag, so he can't slip the money in like he does with Minghao. Junhui tries again. “I've been living here longer, so I should pay as a welcome to Korea gift.”

Joshua laughs. “I've been here two months, the window for welcome gifts has closed.”

“An early birthday present, then.”

“You’re three months early.” Joshua stops in the middle of the sidewalk and faces Junhui, hand on Junhui's elbow to steady him. “Please let me pay. I'm trying to pay as a date, okay?”

Junhui can't control his reaction. His eyebrows shoot up and he blinks rapidly. “A date with me?”

“Yeah.” Joshua’s ears turn red. “I've been flirting with you for weeks now.”

“With..._ me_?” Junhui repeats.

“Oh god.” Joshua passes a hand over his face. “It was that bad?”

Maybe a little, but awkward flirting is a fixable problem. Junhui is a very good teacher. “I didn't expect you to be flirting with me, so I wasn't looking for it,” Junhui explains to make Joshua feel better.

“Why wouldn't I flirt with you? Jun-ah, you know you're smart and funny and hot, right?”

Junhui waves his hand. “It's not a self-esteem thing. I know I'm handsome.” He licks a trickle of melted ice cream from his knuckles and shoots a wink at Joshua. When he blushes in response, Junhui wants to wink and lick and do a million other things to see that blush again. “Minghao said you were coming out of a bad relationship and I shouldn't come on strong.”

Joshua nods. “I did have a breakup but Jeonghan...he exaggerates sometimes. He's overprotective of me but I don't need to be sheltered. I promise I wouldn't be flirting if I hadn't moved on.” He laughs shortly and adds, “_Trying _ to flirt, I suppose.”

Everything is looking up for Junhui but he has to check one last thing. “Minghao also said I shouldn't do skinship since you're from the US.”

“It's different from home, but...it's nice when it's someone I like.”

“So it would be okay if I hugged you sometimes? Or put my arm over your shoulder? Or —”

Junhui cuts off as Joshua's fingers slip into the hand not holding Junhui’s ice cream. “Like I said, it's nice when it's someone I like.”

Someone bumps into Junhui's left arm and they both realize they're still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, parting the flow of people.

Joshua leads Junhui forward into the crowd and they walk side by side, still holding hands. It's wonderful and lovely and everything Junhui could've asked for but he just needs to know _ one _more thing —

“How do you feel about public affection? Because I've got about six million hugs built up and at least a hundred kisses to give you and —”

Joshua laughs and frees his hand from Junhui's to slide across the small of his back and wrap around his waist. “Let's go to your place and start working on those,” he suggests, pulling Junhui close.

—

Junhui plops down on the couch, wedging himself between Soonyoung and Wonwoo so Soonyoung’s arm drapes over both his and Wonwoo’s shoulders. He scans the swirling crowd gathered for Jeonghan’s birthday — a more legitimate reason for a party than Jeonghan’s usual hand-waved excuses to surround himself with people that love him. The person he’s looking for still isn’t here, so Junhui flops his head back against Soonyoung’s arm.

“I love you two a lot, you know?” Junhui says, patting their legs with each hand.

As Wonwoo pats Junhui’s hand in response, Soonyoung snorts. “Don’t fall for his lies. He’s only saying that because Joshua isn’t here.”

Junhui gasps loudly, mortally wounded. “That’s not true. You’re my favorite same-age friend —” Wonwoo clears his throat — “who is also my roommate,” Junhui clarifies. “And Wonwoo is my favorite same-age friend who is dating Soonyoung.”

The door to the apartment flies open and Joshua enters to a roar of cheers, the conquering hero returning with the treasure from his beer run. Junhui cheers too, happier to see Joshua than the beer.

“And _ that_,” Junhui says, getting to his feet, “is my favorite person, so I’m leaving you.”

“It’s like we mean nothing to you,” Wonwoo calls after him.

“We’re sexiling you from the apartment,” Soonyoung adds. “Text me if you’re staying with Joshua so I know you’re safe.”

Junhui approaches Joshua from behind, wrapping himself around Joshua and planting a kiss behind his ear. Joshua doesn’t falter in his conversation with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but he does smile and pull Junhui’s arms tighter around his stomach.

“Shua signed a full year lease on an apartment, did he tell you?” Jeonghan asks Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol, tell Jeonghan he shouldn’t ruin other people’s surprises,” Joshua replies.

“Don’t put me in the middle of whatever this is.”

Junhui snorts in sympathy with Seungcheol. Sharing Joshua with his best friend has been easier than Junhui expected since they’ve had practice sharing Minghao as boyfriend and best friend. But there are still moments when Jeonghan and Joshua slip into their own inside jokes and Junhui has to wait until Joshua clues him in.

“That’s really great though, Joshua. I’m glad we’ll have you around longer.” Seungcheol fist bumps Joshua with the hand not being held by Jihoon.

“I got a great job offer and couldn’t say no.” Joshua slips his fingers between Junhui’s. “Among other reasons.”

“We can throw you a jipdeuri!” Jeonghan’s eyes light up at the thought of another party to plan. “Celebrate our world traveler settling down with us in Korea.”

“I can still travel the world from here,” Joshua says. He untangles himself from Junhui’s arms and walks around him in a circle. “See? Because Junhui is my world.”

Jeonghan turns to Minghao and makes fake gagging noises with him. Even Seungcheol looks vaguely disappointed, but Junhui laughs and pulls Joshua into a kiss. Joshua has proven to be a quick learner since being enrolled in Junhui’s 24/7 immersive school of flirting.

Slowly, like he’s in pain, Jeonghan says, “As a birthday present to me, please refrain from any more terrible flirting for the rest of the night or I’m revoking my blessing.”

“Actually Joshua-hyung is _ my _ blessing, so you can’t revoke him,” Junhui says immediately, because really, Jeonghan should know better than to tell him not to flirt. “And,” Junhui says sweetly, “Joshua’s presence is your present.”

Jeonghan puts his hand over his heart, like Junhui has wounded him, earning Junhui a smirk from Minghao and a high five from Joshua. Junhui’s not afraid of Jeonghan’s threats because Jeonghan is happy as long as Joshua is happy. And Junhui has made sure that Joshua is very happy. They make each other happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/tullycat_)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
